


Unfinished Banana Fics

by ryoseirui



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoseirui/pseuds/ryoseirui
Summary: [ A collection of drafts and outlines of many Banana Fish fics. ]I've definitely moved on from Banana Fish, but I feel incredibly bad for not finishing up a bunch of these fics... But I hope you all enjoy reading these even if they're incomplete!!





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Most of them are SFW! I will say beforehand if a chapter is NSFW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character study of Ash in Eiji's POV

Aslan.

Dawn.

The dawn greets us in bed, just like it does every day. The sunlight creeps through the windows, the warmth gently waking me up. My eyes slowly open, and I bring my left hand up to my face, rubbing away the sleep from my eyes. My sight gradually becomes more clear, and I see him right in front of me.

Aslan.

I bring my left hand back down to meet my other hand, which was still intertwined with my lover's. I hold his hand with both of mine, never wanting to let go. Wanting to hold this sight in front of me in my hands and heart for as long as long as I live. And even longer than that.

Forever.

My eyes trail up and down his sleeping face. 

Recently, he's been having a few good nights; the amount of nightmares have decreased, but they're not completely gone. But it's a start. Today seems to be one of those nights... the face he shows is calm, serene... I wonder what he's dreaming about. He looks at peace...

My eyes keep studying him. In the sun's rays, his hair is practically glowing. The soft, blond strands of hair look like gold


	2. Dance with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash invites Eiji to dance with him.

At Max and Jessica's wedding reception, Eiji's looking at the dance floor; he wants to dance but he doesn't know how to. Ash notices the way Eiji looks, and he stands up from his seat at the wedding entourage table, and walks up to Eiji. He holds out his hand,

And asks Eiji if he would like to dance. Eiji hesitates, and Ash softly smiles at him. "Do you trust me, Eiji?" Eiji looks up at Ash, and sees the devotion in his eyes. He accepts Ash's hand.

"Just follow my lead, love."

His hand on Eiji's side, Eiji's hand on Ash's shoulder... they way Ash leads him through the dance floor is fluid, and no one can keep their eyes off them. Max and Jessica couldn't care less; Ash is their son... and he's happy dancing with Eiji.


	3. Post-canon fix it draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fix-it fic

After Ash is stabbed, Shorter's ghost comes to kick his ass and he's like "is this what you really want? This isn't the Ash I know. The Ash I know is a fighter and deserves a happy end more than anyone. Call for help, Ash." And Ash listens to him and he gets hospitalized in critical condition because he lost a lot of blood but he lives

  
Like okay maybe ghost is a little too much but imagine as Ash slowly slips away and his life flashes before his eyes, he has those flashbacks with Shorter but that's the thing that makes him call for help

  
Also I was thinking, he still has his ID as Chris Winston with him just in case, and they use that info to call his "dad". Max shows up to the hospital and sees the ticket Eiji gave him on the table next to him. He takes a look, and sees that the ticket was scheduled for a later flight today, but he wouldn't be able to make it.

  
When Ash wakes up, the first thing he says is "Shorter...?" Because that was the last person he saw before going into surgery. Instead, it's Max by his side. Max tells him not to use too much energy because Ash almost shoots out of bed because he remembers what happens before he passes out. The letter from Eiji. The ticket from Eiji. He has to leave soon for the flight. Max lays him back down and tells him he can't board the plane in his condition, and Ash gets mad at him. But Max continues, and says he wants Ash to recover fully first... And when he's fully recovered, Max and Jessica will pay for a new ticket to Japan for him. Ash, upon hearing those words, starts to cry, and reaches out to hug Max, and says "Thank you... Dad." Which makes Max cry as well. And he goes on with the promise. When Ash is out of the hospital, they book him a flight... but it's not one way; it's a round trip. So that he can come back and see their second wedding. And they buy Eiji a ticket as well. They bring him to the airport, and see him off, and tell Eiji about everything. When Ash lands in the airport, Eiji is waiting for him... and then happily ever after.


	4. How to monopolize Shorter Wong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji realizes he can get Shorter to do anything if he kisses him.

The first time he did it, Eiji realized immediately that he had a lot of power in his hands. 

He was messing around with Shorter one day, taking as many unflattering photos of him that he could. (It was hard though, because somehow his boyfriend was still handsome in the worst angles. Even if it was a shot from under his chin, it still turned out good.) Shorter kept laughing, 

Shorter took the camera out of Eiji’s hands, using their six inch height difference to his advantage. He raised the camera over his head, laughing at Eiji’s failing attempts to get it back. Standing on the tips of his toes, jumping, there was nothing Eiji could do to get the camera back from his tall boyfriend.

Eiji’s next plan of attack was to pout. His big doe eyes and his puffed cheeks always worked on Ash. Eiji looked up right into Shorter’s eyes [describe lips?]. 

“Sorry baby boy, it might work on Ash, but it won’t work on me,” Shorter smirked, completely immune to Eiji’s pouty face. Shorter brings down one of his hands and squeezes Eiji’s cheeks, taunting him once more.

Eiji’s next planned attack was to hug him, but even if 

Eiji kisses him

Shorter drops the camera, Eiji catches it on time

eiji frowning at him,,,,, "shorter what if it broke?!" shorter,,,,,,,,,,, barely able to speak "i........ another.... buy you........"

Shorter: your fault, kiss

Eiji finds out shorter would do anything for him for a kiss

Laundry, groceries, cleaning


	5. Kitchen Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORASHEIJI NSFW!!!

Shorter and Eiji waking up, Ash is still asleep

Shorter and Eiji making breakfast together (Eiji preparing ingredients and Shorter doing the cooking)

Eiji is admiring Shorter’s muscles as he’s cooking with this super heavy wok

Eiji getting turned on remembering Shorter choking him last night with those arms so he’s just big eye emojis

Shorter notices and turns off the stove and they start fucking doggy style on the counter

Ash wakes up a little bit later (read: after a few rounds) and he’s half asleep when he gets to the other side of the counter

Shorter and Eiji greet him good morning and Eiji’s face is pressed down on the counter and he’s completely fucked out and giggling and having a good time, Shorter is all sweaty

Ash slowly realizes what’s going on, and across the counter, he asks if Eiji is having a good time, and he hums softly

Ash preparing his own ass while watching Shorter and Eiji

When they’re done with that round, Ash tells Shorter he wants a turn too, because Eiji looks like he was having fun

Shorter saying he has to clean Eiji up first but if Ash would like to help eye emoji

Ash eating Eiji’s ass and Shorter prepares to finger fuck Ash by lubing him up :(

Ash is getting more aroused and wants Shorter’s mouth :( So he asks Shorter if he can sit on the counter and get finger fucked by him and Shorter sucks him off and Shorter’s like okay :) Gives him a break too :)

Ash having a good time with Shorter fucking him with his fingers and Eiji is still just giggling and saying that Ash looks like he’s having a good time Eiji’s kinda just slumped on the floor looking up and he can hear and see how fucking wet Ash is whew

Ash comes and they’re all kinda just tired so they look at each other and say that they should probably clean up before breakfast (which got cold LOL but it’s fine, Shorter can just heat it up again)

I guess it ends with them heading to the bathroom?

Challenge: 5k words


	6. video games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji buys a Switch for the three of them and lets Ash and Shorter be kids for once in their lives.

Ever since Eiji brought home a Switch, their apartment has become a lot livelier.

The day he bought it, he came home smiling widely, saying that he and his sister would play together all the time. He knows that Ash and Shorter don't exactly have a childhood, so he wants to give it to them. The normal childhood that they both need and deserve. 

Shorter said he had a little bit of experience (one of his earliest birthday presents before his parents passed away was a GameBoy Color. They didn't haven't the money for it, but they still wanted to get it for him), Ash had no experience at all. Eiji insists that with Ash's brain, he'll be able to play fine in no time.

Along with the console, he mentions that he bought a few games with it. He shows the titles to the two of them, asking which one they want to play. Sadly, Eiji didn't buy any extra controllers, so he offers to sit out first. Both of his boyfriends ask him if it's okay, since he was the one that bought the console, and Eiji reassures that it's fine. He just wants Ash and Shorter to have fun.

After almost 10 minutes of deciding, the two of them finally settle on 


	7. walking in the center of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji Valentines Day, based off Natsushiro Takaaki's song "Sekai no Mannaka wo Aruku".

AshEiji valentines

TAKES PLACE IN TOKYO just a little after Ash comes to Japan!! He’s been here about 1 ½ months and it’s very different. He can’t speak Japanese well but he’s trying.

Ash is out, thinking about the music that Eiji’s been listening to lately

There’s one song he can’t get out of his head

When he asked Eiji what it meant, he gave a rough translation, blushing

Ash is wondering what to get Eiji for Valentines

The song is just looping in his head, and he’s just like… maybe something simple. And maybe, just maybe, I’ll confess.

What’s something simple? Flowers. He’s given flowers to Eiji before, but… this time will be different.

With the song’s lyrics in his head, he places an order at the flower shop before heading to the bookstore. He asks for 9 red roses!!!! Nine roses: A big jump up from six, nine roses symbolizes eternal love or "I want to be with you forever."

They confirm his order and he breathes out. He has to prepare for his confession. Which means… study time. Time to… study more Japanese.

\--

Valentines, Ash picks up his order from the store, and he’s freaking the FUCK out

He goes home, and Eiji’s still asleep (imagining after Ash fell asleep, Eiji snuck into the kitchen to make HONMEI CHOCO!!!!)

Gently shakes Eiji up, and Eiji’s soon fully awake because Ash is all dressed up. Eiji’s like ?! What’s wrong, Ash? And Ash gives him the bouquet in bed… In soft Japanese, but perfect pronunciation, he sings the ラスサビ choruses of sekai no mannaka wo aruku… :(

Eiji tears up and accepts the flowers, but puts it on the side of the bed and asks Ash if it’s okay to ask for a hug. Ash hugs him, and during the hug, he says “there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you all this time, Eiji… I love you” and Eiji, immediately, no hesitation, says he loves him too. 


	8. manuscript, calligraphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where Japanese and Chinese show up on Ash's arms and he's very, very confused.

Ash pestering Griff to take him to the library so he can check out books on Japanese/Chinese

Eiji has more experience with English so he writes in English at first, and then one day, Ash writes “I love Eiji” in Japanese (hiragana) and Eiji is overwhelmed

_________________________________________________________________________

Ash heard it all from Griff when he was little. 

That around the start of your teen years, writing will start to appear on the skin of your forearm. Griff told him not to worry over it; it's just a sign of his soulmate. What his soulmate writes, could be completely random, for no one truly knows when the ability comes. It could be something mundane like a shopping list, or a homework assignment reminder. There have been instances where peoples practice self-introduction to their soulmate have shown up on the other's skin, much to the dismay and embarrassment to the writer. Whatever it could be, it's definitely something many people look forward to.

What Ash wasn’t expecting was to have one script on his right arm, a complicated calligraphy with many strokes, presumably Chinese. On his left arm, there are characters with a rounder shape. There are some complicated characters that looked like the other, but for the most part, it was smooth.

"... You've got to be kidding me."

There two different kinds of writing before him… There were  _ two _ sets of writing before him…  _ Isn’t this uncommon? _

People usually had one soulmate, but of course there were some exceptions. Ash took a closer look at both of the writings that appeared on his arm, and confirmed with himself that they are different.  _ At least I’m ambidextrous, that makes things a bit easier. _

Ash stares down at his arms, before reaching over to his pencil case across his desk. On both arms, he writes [Hey, I’m really sorry but, I don’t understand anything you’re saying]. He hopes at the very least, that would be enough to get through to them. He doesn’t mind that his soulmates speak different languages, but he is a bit worried over the language barrier. 

English starts to appear on his right arm once more, much to his relief. [Oh, I’m so sorry to freak you out. I was just practicing for my test in Chinese school in the morning.]  _ Chinese school? _ He heard about it from some of his classmates before, where they would wake up really early in the morning to be sent to a school on Saturdays, where they would learn the language and culture so that it wouldn’t be forgotten. 

[Nah, it’s cool.] Ash writes, before adding more. [My name’s Ash, by the way.]

[Mine’s Shorter!]

Shorter. That’s one of his soulmate’s names.

[Where are you from, Shorter?] Ash writes, wanting to get to know more about him.

[Hello, My name is Eiji.] came on Ash’s left arm. The English manuscript was lightly written, with neat strokes. Some marks were a little strange though; the dots on top of the i’s and the j were replaced with dashes. It piqued Ash’s curiosity. If one soulmate was from America, it would be easy to find them. But this other soulmate… where did they come from?

[Your English is very stiff] Ash writes, laughing a bit. This time, the response comes a lot slower than the other 

[Sorry, I cannot speak English well…]


	9. since you called out my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some song fic based off of Yonezu Kenshi's "Eine Kleine".

When the darkness came into his life, the world around him unexpectedly gained color.

But it wasn’t the darkness he experienced before. No, it was a different sort of darkness. Not figurative, but literal. The dark black of his hair, like waves rolling into shore. The deep brown of his wide eyes, the amount of inquisitiveness unfathomable.

He was always afraid of dark things.

But Ash Lynx was happy to meet him.

Him.

Eiji Okumura.

**Author's Note:**

> My current fandoms are (of course) Niconico Douga and Mo Dao Zu Shi so if you would like to scream about them with me, feel free to do so on Twitter at @_ryoseirui_!!


End file.
